This was more like It!
by ChristianOzeraluhver14
Summary: Christian is coming back from college with dimitri and Lissa and Rose decide to meet them at the airport.What happens when Christian and rose start to express their true feelings for each other? I suck at summaries but trust me this story is good


This was More Like It!

Hey! This is ChristianOzeraLuhver14 And yes if you haven't noticed I Love Christian Ozera. This is my first fanfic so please Don't go to hard on me but I do want to hear what you all think After reading so don't forget to R&R

OH THIS IS A ONESHOT PEOPLE!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY OR BELGIUM WAFFLES. THATS ALL TO THE AWESOME RICHELLE MEAD. WELL VAMPIRE ACADEMY IS I DONT KNOW WHO OWNS BELGIUM WAFFLES. ALL I OWN IS THIS PLOT

Rose Pov

I was in the car as Lissa squealed to herself about how Christian and Dimitri were coming. Oh, Christian the hot-tempered, sexy pyro. Ever since we met I've liked him as more then friends but, I can't tell him because he's with Lissa and I have Dimitri. So I push my feelings for him to the back of my mind.

I jumped slightly as Lissa asked me a question from out of the blue. "Rose are you listening? Are you sure my outfit looks okay? I hope Christian likes it, I love when he likes my outfit. She said while jumping up and down in her seat. Her eagerness even dropped the serious façade of the guardians driving the car. As we neared the airport I checked my outfit again. I had to look good for Chr- I mean Dimitri. I haven't seen him in so long.

I walked into the airport and sat down beside Lissa. I casually scanned the room for Dimitri. The guardians took their spots near the walls watching the crowd in that nonchalant way. I began to tap my foot as I heard a deep Russian voice whispered in my ear.

"Roza."

I squealed and jumped into Dimitri's arms. I looked down to find a Duster-less Dimitri. He smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Roza, Im happy I get to see you again."

I'm Happy to Dimitri, I missed you so much." He smiled again showing his perfectly white teeth and hugged me tighter. I reluctantly slid out of his arms and turned to around to find a gorgeous being.

There stood Christian wearing a black V-neck, dark wash skinny jeans, and Black high top converse. His Outfit screamed I know I'm sexy. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was just s-

"See something you like, Rosie" he said stealing my famous line and waking me up out of my day dream. I gave him my signature glare, and… He actually gulped. "First off, don't call me Rosie Pyro or I'll break your face. Second I was staring at the booger hanging out your nose." I smirked. Christian wiped his nose, As Dimitri grabbed my arm.

"Now, now Roza. Behave we only just got back." He said in his Zen Master tone, I swear sometimes he really could get on my nerves with that. It annoyed the shit out of me. Another reason I was falling for Christian. "Dimitri for how long you've known me, you should know the word Behave is not in my vocabulary. I kind of wished the name Roza wasn't in his vocabulary. I had grown on the nickname Rosie. I kissed Dimitri lightly on the cheek, I still did love him I just wanted him to stop being so….Possessive.

I walked over to Christian. Once I got over there he sweeped me into a hug that practically yelled we-are-so-more-then-friends. I hugged him back tightly loving the embrace. When we finished, we looked back at Dimitri and Lissa whose jaws were dropped to the floor. I and Christian smirked simultaneously. I joked away the tension, "Now, now comrade frenemies can give each other hugs can't they?"

I smiled as Lissa recovered from the dramatic hug throwing herself at Christian once more. I looked up to see, Christian looking at me. I almost passed out in the middle of the floor, that was the best wink I've ever seen in my entire life. Shit, this would be a long day.

We walked back to the car. I overheard the Guardians say that I would have to sit in Christian's car because Lissa wanted to talk with guardian Belikov. Which is why Im sitting her beside Christian while he strokes my leg. I looked up to see the divider in the car close and he began to stroke my leg harder. I sighed in frustration. "Christian, don't you have a girlfriend? Because she's just behind us in the other car." Christian smirked.

He took my face in his hand and turned me around. There they were in the other car, making out! My jaw dropped to the floor. What. The. Fuck. I looked over at Christian who was smiling smugly. I sighed. I grabbed Christian and took his lips in mine, and not long after did he respond. I would deal with the details after but for now…

This Was More Like It!

(a. n.)Thanks for reading don't forget to R&R Tell me what you think. Also I can take criticism. So Yeah. If you don't like it tell me why but thanks for giving It a Chance.

Bye-neeee

ChristianOzeraLuhver14


End file.
